This invention is directed to a shopping cart list holder and more particularly to a list holder having spring loaded bars in which the springs are sufficiently strong to prevent a young child from moving the bars.
Heretofore various types of shopping cart list holders have been patented such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,888,761; 3,539,204; 3,881,267; 4,034,539; 4,156,318; 4,423,888; and 4,496,058. Such devices are believed to be child-proofed; that is, a child is believed not to be able to open the list holders such that the list will drop or fall to the floor or else to injure himself on the grasping means provided thereon to hold the list.
In particular, the prior art shows the following features taken individually. The Miller U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,761 discloses a springclip flanked by a store directory, all mounted on a cart handle permanently. The Keller U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,204 discloses an integral mounting means, clip and shelf supported on a cart handle. The Hicks U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,267 discloses a detachable holder secured by a wing-nut in an erect position; list retention means and a pencil are provided. The Economy U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,034,539 and 4,156,318 are directed to a list holder which is clipped to the child seat bracket and which, when that bracket is folded rearwardly, slips down into a retracted storage position, each patent defining a different position for storage. The Addison U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,888 disclosed a clipboard which is permanently secured and rotatable by 270.degree. from a storage position into a use position supported on the cart frame; note dual clips for list and coupons. The Harris et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,058 uses a dual surface tray mounted via C-clamps to the handle of a cart; this patent includes a good description of prior art devices.
OBJECT AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of this invention to provide a list holder which can be positively secured to the handle of a shopping cart and which is provided with spring loaded bars such that a child cannot open the bars.
Another object is to provide a simple list holder which can be used for holding different items such as a grocery list and savings coupons without danger that a child will release the holder.
The invention will be better understood and further objects and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the drawing.